Comment Mycroft a raté son footing du dimanche matin
by Fantony
Summary: OS situé juste après The Sign Of Three. Sherlock rentre chez lui, se préparant à une longue nuit solitaire, mais quelqu'un l'attend à Baker Street. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là!" "Ah, enfin, Cendrillon qui rentre à la maison avant minuit. Comment était le bal?" "POURQUOI. TU. ES. LA!" "Content de te voir aussi, mon cher frère." Moment de complicité entre les frères. POV de Mycroft


**Traduction de ma fic "About how Mycroft missed his Sunday morning jog with the Ambassador of Liechtenstein". **

_(Je sais que j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise pour les dialogues, désolée!) _

**NOTE:** Attention, contient de nombreuses references à The Sign of Three. Si vous n'avez pas encore vu l'épisode et que vous ne souhaitez pas être spoilé, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin! ;-)

* * *

**COMMENT MYCROFT A RATE SON FOOTING DU DIMANCHE MATIN AVEC L'AMBASSADEUR DU LIECHTENSTEIN**

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Je jette un œil à ma montre. 23h41. Je dois reconnaître que je m'attendais à ce que tu rentres beaucoup plus tôt que ça. Peut-être que le discours n'a pas été un désastre total, après tout.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Tu hurles en jetant ton manteau et ton écharpe sur le bras du canapé.

« Ah, enfin. Voilà Cendrillon qui rentre à la maison avant minuit. Comment était le bal ? »

« POURQUOI. TU. ES. LA ?! »

Oh, je t'en prie. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une raison pour te rendre visite, maintenant. J'avais l'impression que tu appréciais assez ma compagnie, dernièrement. Ou dois-je te rappeler comment tu m'as pratiquement supplié de jouer avec toi à des jeux idiots ?

Je te lance mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

« Content de te voir aussi, mon cher frère. »

« Oh ! » Tu sembles traversé par un éclair de lucidité et pousses un soupir d'exaspération. « L'appart est clean, si c'est ce qui est censé justifier ta présence ici. »

« Je sais, » je réponds, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je garde un œil sur toi, Sherlock. Comme toujours. J'ai failli te perdre suite à une overdose de cocaïne, et je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. Jamais. Et John Watson qui se fait mettre la corde au cou ? Clairement une alerte rouge. Tu balayes la pièce du regard et fronces les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que tu sais. Dis à tes larbins de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Ils ne sont même pas capables de remettre un livre correctement à sa place, » tu dis d'un ton sec, réarrangeant les livres sur l'étagère. Puis tu te tournes et croises mon regard. « QUOI ?! Tu veux me fouiller aussi ? Vas-y ! »

Tu déboutonnes ta veste. Je secoue la tête, presque amusé.

« Nous savons tous deux que ce serait une perte de temps. »

Je vois parfaitement à ton langage corporel que tu dis la vérité. Tu es clean. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je peux relâcher ma vigilance. Plutôt le contraire, en fait.

« Exactement. Tu es en train de perdre ton temps, Mycroft. Alors que dirais-tu de… euuh… je ne sais pas… » Tu fais semblant de réfléchir. « FOUTRE LE CAMP D'ICI ?! »

Ouille. Le ton venimeux. C'est encore pire que d'habitude. J'ai peut-être sous-estimé ton degré d'agacement… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas juste le mariage. Il y a autre chose. Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y a définitivement autre chose. Alors que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que de te faire voler ton John adoré ?

Ok. Plan B.

« Bien, » je dis, attrapant mon manteau et ma sacoche, et m'appuyant sur mon parapluie pour me relever. « A plus tard, mon cher frère. »

Je te lance un dernier regard et la tête que tu fais n'a pas de prix. Mon dieu, Sherlock, pourquoi n'admets-tu pas tout simplement que tu n'as pas envie que je parte ?

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Tu demandes, faisant de ton mieux pour cacher ton étonnement.

« Eh bien, au vu de ton accueil très chaleureux, partir me brise presque le cœur, mais je pensais me joindre à la fête du mariage, et à danser toute la nuit. » Tu me regardes de travers et je lève les yeux au ciel. « Je rentre chez moi. Evidemment. »

« Mais tu ne m'as même pas demandé si je m'étais ridiculisé avec mon discours –ce qui n'est pas le cas, par ailleurs, j'ai été brillant !- ni comment j'ai sauvé le mariage en élucidant un meurtre. Enfin, un meurtre potentiel. »

Un meurtre potentiel ? Oh, alors ce bon vieux Sholto a failli passer l'arme à gauche ? C'était prévisible, vraiment.

« Tout cela semble réellement merveilleux, mais regrettablement, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Comment oses-tu faire la moue ?! Tu te rends compte quand même que c'est toi qui m'as gentiment demandé de foutre le camp d'ici il y a tout juste une minute, non?

« Comme quoi ? »

« Dormir un peu. Ca a été une _très_ longue journée. Et si je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors qui sait ? Peut-être que je regarderai le DVD que j'avais amené avec moi ce soir. Pour passer le temps, » je dis, en avançant vers la porte. « Au revoir, Sherlock. »

« Quel DVD ? »

J'arbore un large sourire mais tu ne le vois pas. C'est si facile de te piéger quand tu laisses tes émotions t'envahir. Tu dois être plus prudent. Je t'avais prévenu. Je m'arrête et me retourne.

« Devine, » je te provoque.

« _L'île au trésor_ ? » _**(1)**_

Ma mâchoire se crispe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai une copie de ce navet en ma possession ? »

« Oh, tu ne l'as pas acheté dans ton propre intérêt. Tu as toujours détesté ce film. »

« Oui, enfin, tout semble incroyablement divertissant quand on a vu _Les Misérables_. »

_Les Misérables_. Oh mon dieu. Plus jamais. Je grimace de dégoût à ce souvenir.

« Non, » tu poursuis. « Tu as demandé à Anthea de l'acheter cette semaine parce que tu n'es pas ici juste pour vérifier si je suis clean. Tu pensais que ton petit frère bien-aimé aurait besoin d'être consolé. Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je serre les dents. Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je ne le pense.

« Vraiment ? » Je dis en te regardant de haut.

« C'est quelle version ? » Tu demandes, ignorant ma question.

« Celle de 1950, évidemment. »

Ta préférée. Tu as regardé ce film tant de fois quand tu étais enfant que tu as fini par bousiller le magnétoscope de Papa. Ca coûtait un bras à l'époque ! Et pour une obscure raison, c'est moi qu'on a accusé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Enfin, c'était toujours comme ça, de toute façon.

Tu me lances un sourire. Pas un de ces sourires hypocrites auxquels tu m'as habitué depuis des années. Non. Un sourire sincère. Un sourire qui efface toute ma rancune et je me souviens soudainement pourquoi je me laissais toujours accuser sans broncher.

« Une tasse de thé ? » Tu demandes, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Et je te rends ton sourire.

* * *

Bon sang. C'est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs. Une vraie torture. Je crois que je préfèrerais encore me faire passer à tabac par l'autre type Serbe.

« Tu es content, n'est-ce pas ? » Tu demandes au bout d'un moment.

Je lève un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Qu'Hawkins ne se soit pas fait embrocher ? _**(1)**_ Oh oui. Je suis… _extatique_. »

« Que John se soit marié. »

Oh, ça. J'hausse les épaules.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? »

« _Je suppose que je te verrai beaucoup plus souvent, à partir de maintenant. Comme au bon vieux temps_ , » _**(2)**_ tu me cites et si cette voix que tu viens de prendre est censée ressembler à la mienne, alors je dois dire que je me sens assez offensé. « Même si je déteste le reconnaître, tu avais raison. Et tu es content parce que tu ne te sentiras plus aussi seul ! »

Tu es ridicule. Si je me sentais si seul, je ne m'encombrerais pas d'un crétin comme toi. Je prendrais un chien. Un basset. J'aime bien les bassets. Ils ont l'air si stupide que n'importe qui aurait l'air intelligent à côté d'eux. Non pas que j'aie besoin d'un chien pour avoir l'air intelligent. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir l'air intelligent. Je _respire_ l'intelligence. Enfin, de toute façon, je ne vais pas prendre un chien. Les chiens, ça perd ses poils et ça bave excessivement. Et je ne me sens PAS seul.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Oh oui, tu es content ! Tu es content parce que tu penses que John a cessé d'être une menace pour toi. Parce que tu n'as jamais pu supporter que je me sois lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un alors que toi tu n'as jamais réussi. Parce que tu croyais que John t'avait volé ta place. Tu étais jaloux de lui ! »

Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sherlock. Je… Est-ce que c'est… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Parce que tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, dans ce cas. Oui, je suis jaloux de la complicité que tu as avec John, parce que regarde-nous ! On a le même sang et on n'a jamais été ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi proches que vous ne l'êtes tous les deux ! Et je suis en train de regarder ce maudit navet dans l'espoir que tu réalises que je suis là pour toi ! Dans l'espoir que ça m'aide, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, à reboucher cet énorme fossé qui s'est creusé entre toi et moi. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, je ne suis pas _jaloux_ de John Watson ! Je lui suis _reconnaissant_ ! Pour un millier de raisons ! Parce qu'il t'a tiré de l'ennui. Parce qu'il t'a tenu éloigné de la drogue. Parce qu'il t'a remis sur le droit chemin. Parce qu'il a fait de toi… un homme meilleur… Toutes ces choses que moi, ton grand frère, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire !

Et il a mon respect le plus profond, parce qu'il arrive à te faire rire. Il peut te hurler dessus et tu continueras à l'écouter. Il peut te traiter de tous les noms, et ça ne t'empêchera pas de l'aimer. Et il a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il donnerait volontiers sa vie pour sauver la tienne. Et pour cela, je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez.

Et tu sais quoi ? NON, je ne suis pas content qu'il ait quitté Baker Street et qu'il se soit trouvé une femme, parce que je sais quelles conséquences cela va avoir sur toi. Et sur moi. Parce que maintenant qu'il est parti, je vais de nouveau m'inquiéter pour toi à en perdre le sommeil, Sherlock.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ou bien tu n'as juste rien à ajouter parce que tu sais que c'est la vérité ? »

Ton regard est méprisant. Je prends une profonde inspiration et j'essaie d'effacer toutes ces choses que tu viens de dire. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu saches que tu m'as blessé.

« Oh que oui, je suis fou de joie, » je dis sur un ton sarcastique, parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à dire.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. Parce que tu avais raison. Je l'ai perdu pour de bon. »

Il y a un trémolo dans ta voix, et je me fige, oubliant immédiatement ma colère et mon amertume. Tu es au bord des larmes.

Tu. Es. Au. Bord. Des. Larmes.

« Arrête ton cinéma, Sherlock, » je te dis froidement, essayant de garder mon calme.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui, à me dire que je fais du cinéma ?! » _**(3)**_

Mauvais choix. Essaie autre chose, Mycroft.

"Sherlock, il se marie, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il déménageait au fin fond de l'Alaska, » je tente de te rassurer.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même cet après-midi, _c'est la fin d'une époque._ »

Tu as peur. Je sais que tu as peur. Tu penses qu'il n'y aura plus de place pour toi dans la vie de John. Tu as tort. Et j'ai eu tort aussi. Je viens seulement d'en prendre conscience. Oui, tu es son meilleur ami. Mais ce n'est pas tout. John a besoin de toi. Et il a besoin du piment et du danger que tu apportes à sa vie.

« Je te taquinais, rien d'autre. Tu crois vraiment que les choses vont changer ? Il t'a pleuré pendant deux ans. Tu lui as menti. Tu l'as trahi. Et pourtant il t'a pardonné et t'a choisi comme témoin parce que tu es l'une des deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde. Une bague au doigt ne va rien changer à tout ça, Sherlock.

Tu te tournes vers moi, et des larmes ruissellent sur ton visage. Mes mains se crispent.

« Elle est enceinte. »

Oh. Alors c'était ça. L'_autre chose_.

Cela change la donne, bien sûr. Ces bestioles demandent beaucoup de temps et ont tendance à isoler leurs parents dans leur propre petite bulle. Et ce cher docteur ne va plus être aussi enclin à mettre sa vie en danger. Il va falloir que tu fasses de nouveau cavalier seul, j'en ai bien peur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez plus être amis.

« John ne te laissera jamais tomber. » Et je le pense réellement. « Pas après tout ce que tu lui as fait traverser. »

Même si tu tentes d'essuyer tes larmes, tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

« La seule chose qui m'inquiète vraiment… » Je poursuis et tu me lances un regard presque paniqué. « C'est qu'il te faudra probablement apprendre à changer une couche, car il y a de fortes chances qu'ils te choisissent comme parrain. »

Tu ris. C'est toujours ça de pris. Et puis, sans prévenir, tu t'allonges sur le canapé et poses ta tête sur mes genoux.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais plus un enfant, » je me moque gentiment, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris.

« Tais-toi ! J'essaie de suivre le film. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Mais tu peux caresser mes boucles. »

Cette fois, je manque de m'étouffer.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Tu hausses les épaules.

« Ca ne te dérangeait pas de le faire, avant. »

Oui, c'est vrai. Je le faisais parce que ça te calmait. Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, c'est que ça me calmait aussi…

« Mais tu n'étais qu'un gosse ! » Je proteste.

« LES BOUCLES ! » Tu grognes.

Certaines choses ne changent pas. Tu es toujours aussi têtu qu'une mule.

Quelque peu hésitant, je commence à te masser le cuir chevelu. Très doucement. Et je sens ton corps entier se détendre presque instantanément.

Le dernier contact physique que j'ai eu avec toi, c'était le jour où tu as été retrouvé presque mort dans ce repaire de camés. La pire journée de ma vie. Bien sûr, tu ne te souviens pas que je t'ai tenu la main toute une nuit. Tu étais à l'hopital. Dans le coma. Et je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais passé la nuit à ton chevet. Que je t'avais supplié de ne pas me laisser. Que j'avais… Pleuré. Oui. Pleuré. Ca m'arrive à moi aussi, tu vois. Mais il n'y a que toi qui es capable de réduire en miettes ma carapace.

En tout cas, tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort, après tout. Une petite partie de moi est égoïstement contente que John se soit marié. A cause de moments comme celui-ci. Des moments, qui, j'en étais persuadé, ne se reproduiraient plus jamais. Des moments qui me manquaient…

Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour t'endormir, et je n'ose même pas essayer d'attraper la télécommande sur la table basse par peur de te réveiller. J'ai encore une bonne demi-heure à passer en tête à tête avec Long John Silver. Ô joie. _**(1)**_

* * *

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une ambassade du Liechtenstein à Londres, » ta voix me tire de mon sommeil.

_Me tire de mon sommeil ?!_ Oh bon sang, je ne me souvenais même pas m'être endormi. Je me frotte les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » je marmonne.

« Eh bien, apparemment tu as raté ton footing avec l'ambassadeur du Liechtenstein. »

J'ouvre les yeux et tente de me concentrer sur l'écran de mon téléphone, que tu viens de me coller sous le nez, afin de lire le texto d'Anthea.

« Oh, merde ! »

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit dix heures et demie ! Je ne me souviens même pas avoir déjà dormi aussi tard de toute mon existence !

« Un footing ? Un dimanche matin ? Sérieusement ? » Tu me railles.

« Je dois consolider les relations entre la Grande-Bretagne et le Liechtenstein, » je grommelle.

En posant un lapin à leur ambassadeur. Bien joué, Mycroft.

« Oh, alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es remis à l'exercice, hein ? Bon, je dois admettre que les résultats ne sont pas si mauvais que ça. Tu as déjà perdu un kilo. »

« Un kilo et demi, » je corrige.

« Hmm… Non, pas avec le Chinois à emporter que tu t'es fait avant de venir ici hier soir. Les beignets de crevette. C'est très gras, tu sais. »

Les beignets de crevette… oui… Parfois, j'aimerais avoir un frère 'normal'… Mais au final, ça serait terriblement ennuyeux, non ? Je m'éclaircis la voix.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, » je dis, en me levant et en écrivant un texto à Anthea.

« Mycroft ! »

Je me retourne.

« Ce que tu as… Ce que tu as fait… C'était… C'est… » Tu balbuties en m'évitant du regard.

Je suppose que venant de toi, c'est la chose la plus proche d'un 'merci' que j'entendrai jamais. Mais c'est déjà bien assez. Alors je fais semblant d'être agacé parce que, eh bien, c'est bien plus facile que d'admettre que je suis touché.

« Mon dieu. Tu ne vas pas verser dans la guimauve, si ? Tu sais que j'ai l'estomac fragile. Je doute que Mrs Hudson serait particulièrement ravie si je vomissais sur son tapis. »

Apparemment, vomir sur un tapis, ça te dit quelque chose. Tu me regardes bizarrement.

« Oui, Sherlock, j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits. Tu es vraiment la honte de la famille, » je dis avec un ton bien plus affectueux que je n'en avais l'intention.

Tu fais un large sourire.

« Au revoir, Sherlock. »

* * *

_**(1)**_ _Adaptation du roman du même nom de Robert Louis Stevenson. Jim Hawkins et Long John Silver en sont les protagonistes, et il s'agit bien entendu d'un clin d'œil à Sherlock qui rêvait de devenir pirate quand il était enfant. _

_**(2)**__ Traduction de ce que Mycroft dit à Sherlock au téléphone dans TSOT : _« _I_ _suppose I'll be seeing a lot more of you from now on. Just like old times »_

_**(3)**__ Référence à la scène devant la chambre du Major Sholto, quand John traite Sherlock de « Drama queen » (quelqu'un qui fait du cinéma, qui en fait des tonnes) _

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! **_


End file.
